


The List

by spicerack



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicerack/pseuds/spicerack
Summary: "This was not how Rodimus pictured his grand triumph over Getaway. First of all, he'd planned on winning."Rodimus has a list of all of the reasons he hates Getaway, and failing to get the Lost Light back is doing nothing to shorten it.





	The List

“Admit it. I'm a better Captain than you ever were.”

This was not how Rodimus pictured his grand triumph over Getaway. First of all, he'd planned on winning. There had been a lot less handcuffed and gagged on the floor of the captain's quarters -- HIS quarters -- and a lot more standing triumphantly on Getaway’s sad face while Drift applauded him in the background. He knew the celebratory menu Swerve would serve, the speech Ultra Magnus would try to give that he would interrupt, and how long into the night the party would last. He'd practiced the angle and pose of the selfie he'd send Optimus. He'd even designed the special edition Rodimus star for the occasion.

In hindsight, maybe he should have spent more time on the actual overthrowing the smug asshole standing above him part.

Said smug asshole stood above Rodimus’ bound form, smirking. Or he probably was underneath all of that ostentatious gold. Rodimus could still tell. His mask was smirking. How could a mask smirk?! Rodimus added it to the long list of things he hated about the other bot.

_#113: One time he ordered a drink before me at a bar & it was the same drink I wanted so it looked like I copied him.  
_ _#114: His mask can smirk._

“Speechless? Good. I don't know which is worse, the posturing or having to stare at this new look you have going. Never let a Spectralist design your makeover. You could have asked, you know. I've been making notes ever since I saw that atrocity of a shuttle in the hangar.”

_#115: He insulted my rad paint job.  
#116: He insulted the Rod Pod._

Rodimus jerked his head back when Getaway's hand moved to tilt his face, optics narrowing with consideration. “You were never bad to look at, considering the other options on this ship, but really, this is a new low.” His hand imperiously tapped the side of Rodimus’ face, harder than a caress but softer than a slap. “You never really had a chance with me around, but you could have at least made an effort.” Rodimus felt slapped all the same.

_#117: He thinks he's hotter than me._

“You know, the last time we spoke in person our situation was reversed. It was me tied up, unable to speak. I must say, it's a better look on you.” Getaway’s hand dragged down his face, and Rodimus wondered if the scratches made him look rugged. “But this time it's different. Now it's my turn to list your sins. How would YOU feel if I tie you up and take off parts of your face? How would YOU like to be on the edge of having your spark extinguished?!”

_#118: He monologues too much._

Getaway stepped back, gazing down on him. Always looking down on him. “I kicked you out to keep you from making even more mistakes and jeopardizing this mission, but you impressed me. You somehow made things even worse. Imagine my surprise when you come back having ruined everything you left with! You Let. Megatron. GO?!” And this time there was a real slap, Rodimus’ face jerking to the side with the force of it and leaving the taste of energon in his mouth.

“You let Tailgate get, what, evaporated? But you scorn me for giving him purpose? You let Skids--”

Silence, broken only by the clanging of cooling rage-induced overheated metal. Rodimus stared defiantly up at the traitor.

_#119: He blames me for everything.  
~~#120: He’s right.~~_

Getaway laughed, at himself or at Rodimus he wasn’t sure. He didn’t seem as towering as he did a moment ago, though Rodimus wasn’t sure why. None of this was making much sense, but maybe that meant Rodimus was gaining the upper hand, even if he’d done nothing to achieve it. Getaway’s back was turned from him now, facing towards the desk Rodimus had once called his own. A soft click and a golden mask was laid on the desktop.

_#120: He’d be good looking if he weren’t such an asshole._

“The last thing he called me was ‘bastard’, but I had to do it. He had to know that I had to. Because of you, he won’t even get a chance to apologize. Because of you. You were always strutting around this ship, thinking you were on track to be the next Prime. Did you know I showed Matrix--” Getaway stopped again, which was really getting on Rodimus’ nerves. Seeing the usually masked bot’s face, surprisingly emotive, was already distracting and his attention was compromised by running additions to The List.

_#121: He doesn’t make any sense._

Getaway approached him again, mask still off but face now as passive as though it were still concealed. Something odd glinted in his optics as they searched Rodimus’ face, and something odder still happened because Getaway none too gently pulled the gag from Rodimus’ mouth and jerked him up onto his knees.

“I hate you.” Getaway’s perfectly bowed lips uttered before colliding with Rodimus’ own shocked, slack-jawed mouth. After the moment of disbelief wore off, Rodimus damned himself when he realized he’d immediately kissed his nemesis back, never one to turn down what was meant to be pleasure. It was worse than the slap, but it felt like a competition and Rodimus knew how to handle that. He knew he had to win, and the only way he knew how, the only way he could with the way his arms and legs were bound, was to be better and beat Getaway at his own strange game.

_#122: He’s good at kissing._

Rodimus had never thought of making out as a fight. A press of tongue into the other’s mouth was a punch, glossa thrusting deeply to claim ground and try to get the other to yield. Teeth were weaponized, blunt knives to cut and scratch, biting and tugging on lips until they were swollen and as irritated as their owners. Every time Rodimus thought he was leading the charge, Getaway escaped his assault and attacked with a violent caress of his own. The slick slide pulled an agonized groan from Rodimus when Getaway’s golden lips besieged the right spot, a blow to his pride if not his body.

_#123: He always wins._

And suddenly, the battle was over. Without warning Getaway released his hold on Rodimus and dropped him to the floor without a resounding clang. Once perfect, Getaway’s lips were now cut and shimmering with energon, though there was no telling if it was his or Rodimus’ own. Rodimus claimed his victory where he could get it, and thrilled at the idea of getting one up on the traitor in front of him.

Getaway sighed as he put his mask back on over bruised lips. “This isn't going how I planned at all. You always ruin things. I had the speech, the applause, the menu -- oh well.” The (current) Captain of the Lost Light shrugged and laughed mirthlessly. “It's good enough to keep you entertained, right? I don’t have enough time or cords to spare. By now I'll have said hello to the Knights of Cybertron for you. Bye Rodimus.”

Rodimus opened his mouth to give this bastard what for and

 

 

“Admit it. I'm a better Captain than you ever were.”

This was not how Rodimus pictured his grand triumph over Getaway. First of all, he'd planned on winning.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun easter egg: note the number that the list starts on.
> 
> The cord used for Rodimus' loop is Drift's. : ) Okay bye.


End file.
